


One Step at a Time

by tinyangl



Category: Sore wa Totsuzen Arashi no You ni
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-12
Updated: 2009-03-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyangl/pseuds/tinyangl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been six years since Takuma's seen Kozue, but some things never change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for javiera for je_whiteday! ♥ I hope you enjoy this! I've never written Sore wa... fic even though I have wanted to for ages. ♥♥ So thanks for at least pushing me towards writing this. *laughs* And thanks to my beta, cynicalism, as always for going over this, even though she was busy~ ♥ (Originally posted [here](http://korette-destiny.livejournal.com/37238.html) and [here](http://je-whiteday.livejournal.com/4207.html).)

_One._

Takuma stops short in the middle of the road, eyes fixed on a figure approaching in the distance. Even in the middle of a large crowd rushing in his direction, his attention is caught by her. The world goes on around him: people pass him by, a kid bumps into his leg, the walk sign switches to a blinking "don't walk," and she walks towards him. The neon red sign blinks annoyingly in his eye, makes him want to look away, but that means taking his eyes off her, and even though it's impossible for her to just disappear, he feels like it could happen. She hasn't noticed his gaze, hasn't noticed him standing there, because her focus is on the bag at her side, rummaging through it as though in search of something important. It's right before she reaches the middle of the road that she finally lifts her head.

It doesn't even take a second.

Her eyes flicker with something akin to recognition, her hand dropping from her bag as her lips fall open, forming his name—"Takuma"—and even though she doesn't say anything, Takuma can hear her voice perfectly in his mind's ear. His breath catches. 

Someone tugs on his arm, pulling him towards the middle and away from running cars where he'd just been standing. "Pay attention, kid," some guy barks at his side—Takuma can't even think to correct him. Doesn't even think to _thank_ him—his eyes still focused on the figure in front of him, drawn to her as he has always been.

"Takuma," she says, except it's the second time to Takuma because her voice hasn't changed at all, like the rest of her—still as beautiful and breath-taking. Time had only changed her age. And his, for that matter. 

"Kozue-san," he finally says, and the look on her face softens.

It's been 6 years—not only since he's last seen her, but since he's last walked down this previously familiar street. A part of him thinks that he should have known he'd see her this day.

 

_Two._

He pulls her towards the dance studio—the dance studio that's now his—despite her protests and despite her insistence that she has work to get to. Takuma knows he should let her go on her way, show that he's grown up from those childish, selfish ways, but he's also sure that if he lets her go now, the chance of them seeing each other again are slim.

When he throws open the door, Kozue's hand squeezes his. Takuma looks back in surprise, and from the equally surprised look on her face, he quickly figures that she probably didn't intend to do that. He doesn't say a word, lets go of her hand and walks into the room.

He thinks he can hear the hitch in her throat as she follows him, her footsteps light against the wooden floor—so light that Takuma fears that she has left.

"It hasn't changed," Kozue says after a pause. Takuma puts down his bag and sets his jacket on the back of some chair. He turns to find Kozue looking around with mild-awe on her face, tingled with remembrance. 

"It has, a little," Takuma tells her, walking forward. "For one thing, we changed the clock. The mirror's different even though you can't really tell, since it's the same style."

Kozue laughs, turning to face the mirror. She pauses as she stares at her reflection. Takuma stands behind her, a head taller than her. His black hair, that's a bit on the long side, almost blends into hers so that he can't tell where his ends and hers starts. "You've changed," she says, almost nonchalantly, looking curiously into the mirror.

"Only a little," Takuma replies with a quirk of a smile. Her eyes pierce his through the reflection and suddenly, even though he'd been joking, Takuma feels that any change he had is just as he said. Very small and very insignificant. Like he's still the boy that had fallen in love with her all those years ago.

In some ways, Takuma thinks that maybe he is.

 

_Together._

"One. Two. Together," Takuma repeats, his hand firmly holding hers as they step from one spot to the next.

The shine in her eyes when she dances is there, like a breath of fresh air, reminding him of times he can barely remember but remember clearly all at the same time. Kozue starts to hum happily, excitedly—a tune that Takuma didn't know she knew, but that was common in dancing.

He comes to a stop. "How do you know that?"

Kozue blinks. "Know what?"

"That song."

She blinks again before flushing. "I—"

"You've learned, haven't you?" Takuma accuses, not sure if he's mad or surprised by this revelation.

"Just glanced at a lesson or two," Kozue answers, staring him down as though daring him to doubt her. "Remember? I don't have the time to do things like this."

Takuma laughs. "You were always bad at lying."

She flushes before pulling away from him, shaking her hand out of Takuma's grip—he doesn't want to let go, but he does anyway. "So where is everyone? Usually _sensei_ comes out about now and badgers me to sign up for lessons."

Takuma snorts, moving towards the table and fiddling with a drawer. He can feel Kozue's curious gaze on him, but he doesn't stop to explain. Instead, he pulls out ten dance tickets and hands them to her. "You should join us. I'd give you the whole speech but I'm sure you've heard it enough from us. We'll even let you have the school's best teacher." He poses, straightening his back and forming the proper stance with his arms. 

"Now you're the salesman too?"

"I always was," Takuma retorts. "You were just a special cause."

"What, are you trying to flatter me?"

"Isn't that a little too presumptuous of you?" He asks, staring at her and trying valiantly to keep the smirk from his face. Kozue doesn't react though. Instead, she just "hmm"s before turning around and staring at the mirror anew, looking at his figure.

"You really have changed," she says again.

Takuma stands in her line of sight, frowning. "I'm standing right here." 

Kozue stares at him with unwavering eyes. "I know."

 

_One._

She picks up on the second ring. "So what group am I under now? Still third?"

Takuma's in such shock that Kozue answered that it takes him a moment to realize what she's asking. "Eh? Oh. I don't know. I haven't decided yet. Where should I put you?"

"You're actually _asking_ me?"

Takuma cradles his cell in between his shoulder and ear as he leans against his broom, looking blankly into the wall in front of him. "Why not?"

"I think I liked being in group 3."

"Well," Takuma says with a smirk. "I should probably have let you know before that I've changed my system around. Group 3 is now filled with people I could sleep with and would like to, but they're smarter than that."

Pause. "You're joking, right?"

Takuma laughs loudly. "Maybe. Would you really like to know the answer?"

Another pause. "No," Kozue says a moment too late.

"It's just you," Takuma replies, even if she hadn't asked. "It'll always just be you," he says honestly.

They hang up a few minutes later and Takuma sighs, leaning against his broom again.

 

_Two._

Three weeks. That's how long it takes before Takuma sees Kozue step back onto the dance studio. Takuma stares wide-eyed at her figure at the door, leaning against his broom. "Kozue-san," he says. "What are you—"

"I thought I'd take you up on that offer for lessons," she says, shutting the door behind her.

"I—Dance lessons aren't until later though." 

"You don't make any exceptions?" Kozue asks with a half-smile, stepping closer and closer until the broom slips out of his hands and Takuma feels his body just move without being conscious of it—pulling her hand into his, a hand slipping to her waist and _steady_. He takes in a breath and steps, one foot to the side. Another only a few inches away, and then together.

Kozue breathes steadily, tickling the side of his neck. Takuma half wants to close his eyes, relish in just the feel of Kozue in his arms again—even though it'd just been a couple of weeks ago, it still feels like it's been forever. His grip gets a touch tighter than before and to his surprise, Kozue squeezes back. 

They're not dancing to music, but Takuma doesn't think they need any. They still remember, after all.

 

_Together._

Takuma looks around the small apartment in surprise, sitting down at the table in the middle of the room. He never went inside before, stopping right at the door, but even from what little he could remember seeing, it didn't seem like it'd changed. "You didn't want to go to any place better?" he asks.

Kozue shakes her head, not facing him as she moves from the stove to a cutting board by the sink. "It's still sentimental. I don't want to leave unless I find another special place that's just mine." Takuma feels these words hovering at the tip of his tongue, but it's only been about three months since they met up again— _only_ three months. Barely enough time. 

He doesn't speak instead, out of fear of what words would come out of his mouth if he opened it. He just murmurs some noise—something that could be interpreted as agreement or acceptance or _anything_ really.

"What, no comments?"

Takuma chuckles, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. "Why say something when I can just enjoy the moment?"

Kozue's chopping stops suddenly and Takuma blinks as she turns around to face him. "What—" he starts, but Kozue's kneeling down in front of him, her hand reaching out to slowly shift his bangs out of the way. 

"You've changed," she says softly. It comes to him in a flash—the reality of their ages, the fact that they haven't seen each other for six years, the knowledge that the past few years have been rough but he's braved it _alone_ , the feeling of never fully being happy. Then the warmth of her hand on his cheek spreads through his body. Takuma shuts his eyes and leans into her touch, nodding.

"Yes, I have." And not just him, but those words go unspoken.

Neither of them move. 

 

_One._

Takuma wonders if he can accurately predict what Kozue's thinking as she fidgets in the seat in front of him. Her napkin falls onto the floor and _she_ nearly falls out of her chair trying to pick it up. She pulls her wrap over her bare shoulders a little more than before to Takuma's great disappointment. Even though Takuma repeatedly insists that she doesn't need to hide a thing. She continues to bite at her lower lip. And at one point, Takuma almost swears that she brings a hand to her wrist. As though there's a weight there that is missing. He tries not to think on that.

Instead, Takuma grins, leaning his elbows against the table. "You're acting like a girl out on that date she's always wanted with the boy she's always wanted."

Kozue snorts, patting the napkin on her lap again. "You got the boy part right," she mumbles.

"Stop being so self-conscious."

"Easy for you to say. I'm the old lady with the hot young guy in front of her. You could have your _pick_ of the girls in this restaurant, I bet."

Takuma leans forwards, making sure that she's looking straight at him. "You just want to hear me say what I've said over and over again, Kozue-san. I didn't take you to be one to fish for compliments."

Kozue rolls her eyes, but Takuma catches the smidgen of amusement in both her eyes and the quirk of a smile at the corners of her lips. "You're as cheeky as ever."

"It's part of my charm?" he asks, laughing before reaching over to grasp her hand in his.

Kozue stops fidgeting five minutes later.

 

_Two._

It's not that Takuma's surprised. ...Okay, no. He's _insanely_ surprised and he's not even sure he can breathe at this moment. Kozue frowns at him, actually _moves_ to pull back the box in her hands before Takuma reaches out and grabs it. 

Her lips form a "What" but she never gets it out because Takuma knocks the breath out of her when he pulls her in for a hug. He's grown since the last time he's held her in his arms, and even though it's not at all possible, Kozue feels like she's gotten _smaller_ to him. He wraps his arms around her, and this time, Takuma allows himself to close his eyes and just cling to her—half in desperation, half in happiness. 

Kozue's arms move around his waist and Takuma feels his heart pound faster—her arms trying to pull him closer even though they're close enough already. It takes a little bit more time before Kozue says—a little muffled since she's talking into his shirt, "They were just some chocolates."

Takuma shakes his head. "Not just _some_ chocolates. Kozue-san's chocolates. On _Valentine's Day._ " He doesn't mention the fact that it's been 8 months and 3 weeks, and counting.

Kozue's face warms against his shoulder; Takuma chuckles knowingly, but doesn't say a word. Kozue knows what he's laughing about though and she mumbles a "Shut up" before turning to lean her cheek instead, looking pointedly towards the wall. The clock blinks brightly in neon from one number to the next—13 to 14 to 15. 

She sighs loudly. 

"Hmm?"

"The old clock was better, but..." Kozue pauses. "The change isn't bad either."

Another pause. "Are you really trying to say that you think this time for us will be okay without saying it?"

"Do you _have_ to point these things out?"

"Yes," Takuma laughs. He holds her for a little bit longer.

 

_Together._

They're dancing again. Takuma feels like 3/4ths of his life has just been spent dancing but he doesn't mind. Kozue takes every step with him, confidently and with such grace that Takuma thinks it's a shame she only found about dancing at a later point in her life. They end, posing in front of the mirrors and Takuma pauses, looking up and admiring the way the dress Kozue's wearing falls over her, the way it molds to her body and the way the v-neck dips _just_ —

Kozue smacks him on the arm, straightening as she untangles away from him. "I saw where those eyes were going."

"Can you blame me?" Takuma asks, shrugging as he moves to grab a bottle of water. 

"Yes, of course I can."

Takuma snorts, passing her the bottle of water after he's done. She takes it gratefully, but as soon as the tip of the bottle touches her lips, Takuma says loudly, "Indirect kiss!"

Kozue freezes, dropping her arm and glaring at Takuma. "How old are you again?" she asks.

He grins. "As old as you want me to be?"

"You're still so young," she sighs, finally taking that sip of water. Takuma doesn't say anything; instead, as soon as she's done, takes the bottle out of her hands and pulls her into position again. 

He stares at her, and she does the same, unwaveringly as always. "It doesn't matter," Takuma finally says. "I'm whatever age I have to be." Kozue looks a little reluctant to believe him, but she nods nonetheless. "Dance again?"

Kozue pauses before smiling at him. "Yes."

They take the first step.

 

_Keep on taking steps and it becomes a dance._


End file.
